


Abbot

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Newly a human, Bucky finds out that Steve is available, and he has feelings about that.





	Abbot

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Abbey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813978)

Bucky was human again, and his first order of business was to look up Steve, the ridiculously hot guy that was running the monastery.

Well, _had_ been running the monastery. Bucky had checked up on him a couple years later and seen that he was doing well. After that, he’d given up on trying to get him in bed, and become Steve’s weird friend/person he was trying to save from a sexually deviant life. Bucky wasn’t sure that’s what Steve was trying to do, but it certainly was the excuse other people were given.

Anyways, the point is that in the process of becoming human again, Bucky’d missed a few years, so now he was walking to the monastery to see Steve again. It was strange knocking on the door instead of just showing up, but Bucky would have to get used to these sorts of things again.

It took a minute, but the door opened. Bucky was smiling widely, only for it slide away in confusion when someone who wasn’t Steve opened the door.

“Can I help you?”

“Where’s Steve? Uh, the guy that used ta run this place.”

“He retired from the church. He’s living up in Brooklyn, I believe.”

“Oh. Okay. Um, thanks.” Bucky stumbled away from the door and started making his way back to the road.

It took a few not-quite-legal actions, and a lot of time for Bucky to find out where Steve was staying, but he comforted himself with the knowledge that Steve would want him to know. Probably. If he wasn’t, Bucky would find out soon enough.

So now he was knocking on a different door, hoping for better results than the last time. Steve opened the door, and Bucky grinned.

“Bucky?” Steve was definitely older than when they’d first met, and Bucky found a thrill in how he looked now. Little crow’s feet by his eyes and grey sprinkling his hair, blending in with the blonde easily. He’d lost some muscle mass over the years, but Bucky couldn’t care less about that.

“Hey punk. How’s my favorite ex-monk? By the way,” he said, giving Steve’s shoulder a gentle shove, “you shoulda told me you were leavin’.”

“You vanished. I thought you died,” he told him, eyes slightly haunted.

“Oh _fuck_ no.” Bucky hugged him, finally stepping into his apartment. He heard the door close and then felt Steve hug him back.

Steve pulled back. “You want some coffee?”

Bucky blinked, not used to Steve being able to offer that. “Right, retired. Sure, coffee sounds great.”

“So what happened? Your demon buddies make fun of you for hanging around a monastery?”

Bucky snorted, taking a seat at Steve’s little kitchen table. “I didn’t have demon buddies then, and I sure as hell don’t have ‘em now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I’m not a demon anymore. Did my time, now I’m human again.” He wrinkled his nose. “Not sure I like it better.”

Steve froze. “You’re… human?”

“Yep.”

Steve turned around to face him, the hum of the coffee machine in the background. “How long?”

Bucky shrugged. “I dunno. A week? You weren’t easy ta find, what with runnin’ off from the monastery and all.”

“So you became a human, and the first thing you did was look for me.”

“Yeah? You’re my best friend, Stevie, ‘course I came lookin’ for ya. Stop lookin’ at me like that, I didn’t do nothing.”

Steve stared at him like he was missing the point, then shook his head, grabbing two mugs from the shelf. “You’ve been flirting with me for twenty years, and now that it’s actually a possibility, you stop. Hm. Kinda wish this had all happened ten years ago,” he muttered.

“Wait.” Bucky stood up and walked over to him. “Do you think I don’ want you anymore?”

Steve hung his head. “Can we not talk about this okay? I know how I look. Let’s just catch up, have a cup of coffee. Cream and sugar?”

Bucky stilled Steve’s hand with his own. “Seems to me,” Bucky said, trailing his hand up Steve’s arm, “that if you knew how you looked, you’d know that I’m still _extremely_ interested.”

Steve gulped, glancing at Bucky only to look away quickly and bite his lip. “You’re twenty five years younger than me.”

“Only in looks,” Bucky said, moving his other hand to the small of Steve’s back. “And as for me not hitting on you as soon as I walked in, I figured you could use some space before I got you naked.”

“Awfully confident,” Steve said breathlessly.

Bucky put his mouth to Steve’s ear and whispered, “Shouldn’t I be?”

Steve shivered. “What about catching up?”

“We can do that after.”

Hesitantly, Steve put his hand on Bucky’s chest, then moved to be holding the back of his neck and leaned in. Bucky’s lips were soft and yielding. When Steve licked at his lips in question, Bucky immediately opened up to him with a soft moan. “We’re going to have coffee first.”

Bucky blinked at him, dazed. “What?” He watched Steve pour the coffee disbelievingly. “Are you serious?”

Steve slid a mug to him in answer.

“How is it that you were celibate for over twenty years and are turnin’ me down right now?”

“I’m not turning you down,” Steve said, tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of Bucky’s neck and pulling him in for a downright filthy kiss. Bucky wasn’t the least bit ashamed that he whimpered when Steve sucked on his tongue.

“Okay.” He wobbled when Steve moved away to sit at the table, putting his hand on the counter to regain his balance. He grabbed his mug to join him, walking a touch awkwardly. “So then how is that you were celibate for over twenty years and can kiss like that?”

Steve cleared his throat, face red, but he still looked at Bucky and said, “I can do more than kiss like that.”

His pants got that much tighter. “You don’t seem like you’re tryin’ to have a conversation here Stevie. If you want me to chug this and drop to my knees, I will.”

“Is it that hard to believe I want to just talk?”

“When you kiss an’ talk like that? Uh, _yeah_. We haven’t been doin’ this long, but I swear, you just like teasin’ me.”

Somehow, Steve’s face gained even more color.

Bucky made a little noise of understanding and licked his lips. “Tell you what, baby. Promise me that you won’ leave me hangin’, and you can tease me as much as ya want over this coffee. Deal?”

Steve smiled at him, slow and sweet-- Bucky just knew that wasn’t the only thing Steve did that way-- and said, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
